


Got Back

by flippyspoon



Series: Pour Some Sugar on Me [44]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Steve Harrington, Fluff, M/M, Smutt, chubby steve, flangst, for once lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon
Summary: Billy loves his dummy thicc Steve.





	Got Back

**Author's Note:**

> I MESSED UP THE POV (at least by my own standards). OH WELL.

“Holy shit, baby. I missed you so much,” Billy whispered in his ear.

Steve had expected Billy to be in his room when he returned from several boring weeks of vacation with his parents in New Hampshire, but he’d barely opened his bedroom door before Billy was all over him. 

He’d been dreading the moment, and miserable over it because all he’d done in New Hampshire was miss Billy, and now here Billy was and Steve found himself racked with anxiety, shoving Billy back gently.

“Hey, I missed you too,” Steve said softly. He kissed Billy once on the lips, sweetly but not heatedly. “How...how have you been?”

He moved past Billy, dragging his suitcase to the corner. He didn’t miss the suspicious look Billy was already giving him.

“How have I been?” Billy said. “I’ve been bored out of my skull and horny as hell. How do you think I’ve been?”

“You look…” Steve looked Billy up and down. He looked phenomenal to Steve’s eyes. He was tan and his hair was full and curly and a little blonder from sitting in the sun all day. He was also ripped, showing it off in his Hawkins Lifeguard tank top and his trunks. There was also that sexy tattoo and the little mustache he was sporting like he was Tom Selleck or something. Just looking at Billy made Steve a little hard and also mortified. He looked away and mumbled, “You look really good.” He made himself busy, hauling his suitcase up on the bed to start unpacking.

Billy came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Steve, kissing his neck, the bristle of his mustache pleasantly tickling. “Mmmm. Shit, you _feel_ good, pretty boy-”

“Can we just…” Steve ducked out of Billy’s arms and looked away, running a hand through his thick hair. “You want to watch a movie or something? Or you want to go out? Let’s go out?”

Steve raised his eyes and saw unmistakable hurt on Billy’s face and then he just looked _pissed_. “What’s her name then?” Billy bit out, crossing his arms and glaring.

“Huh?”

“Whatever dippy debutante you screwed in your parent’s cabin, _Steve_!” Billy said. “What’s her name! Did you promise to write!” He shoved the suitcase off the bed, spilling Steve’s close on the floor. “When’s the wedding, huh! Who’s the girl!”

“I… There’s no girl!” Steve said, flailing a little. “I didn’t screw anybody!”

Billy’s shield of anger dropped all at once and he paled slightly. “Was it a guy.”

“No!” Steve sighed, rubbing his eyes. “No girl. No guy. There was nobody. I didn’t sleep with anybody else. I barely _saw_ anybody at all. Definitely nobody under fifty and over about twelve.”

Billy said, “Then what…” His eyes flashed and he said, “Oh... It was a phase. You and me. You’re done with me. Is that it?”

He wasn’t going to get out of this, Steve realized. He didn’t know why he thought he would.

“Billy,” Steve said slowly. “When I was up in my parents’ cabin, all I did all day was miss you. And...eat. Didn’t do much else. I missed you so much I…” He shook his head. “I didn’t know I _could_ miss anybody so much.”

Billy looked only marginally appeased and softly said, “So why won’t you let me touch you?”

“I…” Steve rubbed his face. It was so awfully embarrassing, but he was betraying what he’d built with Billy if he acted like he didn’t trust him. And that wouldn’t be fair. Billy had trusted him with so much it took Steve’s breath away.

“Alright look,” Steve said. “I gained a few pounds when I was up there, alright? I didn’t do shit. I actually read a lot. I ate and I read and I missed you. And I’m…” He made a face, resting a protective hand against his softer stomach. “I’m all...fat.”

He watched Billy’s expression soften then and his eyes glittered, looking bedroomy. “Steve…” He took a couple of careful steps closer, backing Steve against his bureau. “ _Baby_. I just put my arms around you, right? I can feel you’re different. I don’t give a shit. I _like_ it. It feels good.”

Steve didn’t say anything. He only raised one wary eyebrow and Billy licked his lips, pressing closer up against him. He raised his hands slowly and brushed his fingers along the back of Steve’s hands, sliding his palms up Steve’s arms. “Can you say still and calm down a minute, yeah?”

Steve’s gaze flicked down to Billy’s lips, and he nodded once, shy. “Yeah…”

Steve was wearing a jacket, zipped up, even though it was August. Billy kissed him, slow and careful. It fascinated Steve, who relaxed into the kiss, getting lost in the sensation of Billy’s tongue that knew so many little tricks. Billy was never so careful and slow. Now he rested his hands on Steve’s shoulders, distracting him with that kiss for a while before unzipping his jacket and helping Steve take it off. 

Steve broke away, his big eyes wide and worried. “You just look _so_ good,” he whispered. “I just-”

“Shut the hell up,” Billy murmured against his mouth, and he nuzzled Steve and tipped his chin up before abruptly plunging his tongue inside him, covering Steve’s mouth with his own, all the passion he’d been sitting on for weeks as he’d desperately missed Steve pouring out of him until Steve moaned into his mouth and Billy’s palms slid down his body and yanked his t-shirt out of his jeans. He pressed his hands to that newly soft tummy and squeezed Steve’s hips and pinched the extra flesh he felt around Steve’s stomach, smiling against his lips. “I _like_ it,” Billy said, his voice now much deeper. Steve trembled slightly as Billy did away with his belt and unzipped his fly and his hands disappeared inside Steve’s waistband as he kissed his way down Steve’s throat. “Feel so good, baby,” he whispered. “Oh, holy _shit_ …” His hands had made his way to Steve’s ass and Billy squeezed him through his black Calvins. “Oh my _God,_ all this _ass_ …”

“Shut up,” Steve muttered, turning red.

“No, I won’t,” Billy countered and bit down on Steve’s bottom lip. “Got me so hard right now, sweetheart _…”_ His fingers slipped under the waistband of Steve’s briefs and he waited for an argument, and when none come he grabbed handfuls of that round, plump ass he found and squeezed, pressing his erection up against Steve’s belly to show him how turned he was. “I’m gonna fuck you slow,” Billy whispered. “Slow and _deep_.”

“Huh...that’s a first,” Steve said, chuckling until Billy kissed him hard, stealing his laughter.

Billy _had_ done the fucking before, a couple of times. He hadn’t lasted long at all, and he’d gotten a little embarrassed. That had been early in their relationship, and anyway, Billy was happier usually to be the one getting fucked, and Steve was happy to deliver. 

“I’m gonna go slow,” Billy whispered in his ear. “‘Cause I’m afraid this luscious ass is gonna be gone soon. Gonna take advantage while I can.” His words were broken off by a moan as Steve’s arms finally came around him, yanking on the straps of Billy’s tank top and stretching them as they pressed up against each other. 

“I like being leaner,” Steve muttered.

Billy pulled away and looked steadily at Steve even as he found a rhythm of rocking up against him, his cock aching for relief and wanting to escape his little swim trunks. Steve took pity on him and pulled on the string of Billy’s trunks, shoving them down a little and taking Billy’s cock out. He gave him a few slow strokes as Billy kissed him sweetly.

“You can be skinny, you can be buff as hell, you can have a beer belly the size of goddamn Chicago…” He kissed Steve softly and moaned when Steve’s fingers slid up and down his shaft. “I don’t care, just… _Never_ stop touching me. I want you any way I can get you. You’re sex on legs, gorgeous. All I see is what I _want_.” Steve’s mouth curved into an adoring smile and Billy’s cheeks burned as he whispered, “And...and who I _love_.”

Steve’s let go of Billy’s cock and now he looked at Billy in surprise, reaching up to cup Billy’s cheeks between his palms. “That’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said!”

“Cool,” Billy said, rolling his eyes. “Now get on the goddamn bed and let me see that hot ass.”

Steve fell back on the bed and he bit his lip as he started to turn over, but Billy stopped him first. “Hold on…” He crawled up on the bed and straddled Steve, who lay back, his t-shirt rucked up around his chest. Billy leered at him and Steve’s eyes strayed to Billy’s cock, swollen and pink, jutting out and looking impatient. “Take this _off_ ,” Billy demanded, and there was a bit of a struggle as Steve took off his t-shirt and Billy yanked Steve’s slightly tighter jeans down.

Steve was left in his briefs that were already tighter than usual, leaving little marks along the back of his thighs under his ass. But his cock was hard and bursting from his Calvins. Billy looked him up and down, his mouth hanging open, and Steve swallowed, sucking his stomach in as he lay there, badly wanting to cover himself up except that Billy had thought of that and was now taking Steve’s hands and raising them over his head before he straddled Steve again.

Billy finally looked up at Steve and gave him a long-suffering glare. “Will you please stop sucking your stomach in?”

Billy took off his tank top and Steve went a little googly-eyed at the sight of Billy’s seemingly flawless and tanned chest. Billy rolled his eyes and pushed his own stomach out, disguising his abs for a second and Steve laughed, perhaps at himself. Billy grabbed onto Steve’s briefs and yanked down and Steve yelped, arching up off the bed as Billy did away with his underwear.

Steve begrudgingly unclenched and Billy grinned, spreading his hands along Steve’s chest where a dark dusting of chest hair formed faint T. “Mmmm...so goddamn manly…” Steve’s stomach spilled over the waistband of his briefs. Billy just took it all in, humming in admiration before he ducked down and began to leave slow kisses along Steve’s neck, working his way slowly down to his chest where he paused to nibble on a nipple until Steve groaned and pressed up against Billy in protest. Billy squeezed the soft fleshiness around Steve’s hips and kissed his way down there, licking and sucking little lovebites and Steve forgot all about being self-conscious, too caught up in Billy’s appreciation of his body. His cock lay hard and flat against his stomach and Billy absently sucked at it all too briefly in between attentions to Steve’s tummy. 

“So hot,” Billy mumbled into his skin, as he reached back to clutch at Steve’s ass and bury his face between Steve’s thighs. “So goddamn hot…”

Steve took fistfuls of his comforter and threw his head back as Billy tongue kisses his thicker, softer thighs and sucked hickies there, the rough bristle of his mustache a pleasant kind of sting as it scratched and bristled at his sensitive skin.

“Billy,” Steve whispered. “Please…”

“What do you want?” Billy said, his voice like gravel. “Do you want me to fuck you?”  
“ _Yes_ …”

There was some confused scrambling as Billy sat up and Steve rolled over and grabbed the lube from his nightstand and Billy kept him turned him over on his stomach before taking off his trunks completely and kneeling on the bed, his mouth watering at the sight of Steve bare in front of him.

Steve had always had a lovely ass that Billy liked to grab a hold of. It had always been so perfectly round, especially in the right pair of jeans. But _now_ …

Billy licked his lips and half sat on Steve’s thighs. He clutched at those fleshy globes and grinned, watching his fingers easily sink into that pleasing softness. Steve groaned, half humping the comforter and glanced back, smirking at Billy. “You having fun back there?”

“Yeah,” Billy said. He chewed on his lip and squirted too much lube on his hand, that was somehow now shaking. Maybe, deep down, he was a bit nervous. It had been a while since he’d fucked Steve. He’d only done it twice and he’d only done it with Steve. And Steve had been gone so long and Billy had spent so many endless nights missing his love, lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was not even close to just being about the sex. He’d missed Steve’s _smile_  and the way Steve could be so funny and dirty which Billy hadn’t really expected. He’d missed Steve’s arm slung around his neck when they were out late and alone, lips finding Billy’s temple and pressing softly there. He’d missed this person who knew him so well and somehow actually _liked_ him, even loved him.

“I missed you so much, babe,” Billy whispered, lubing his cock and pressing gently, teasingly at the dark line of Steve’s ass. “You don’t know…”

His squirted a little more lube onto his fingers and he didn’t realize his mouth was hanging open as he spread Steve’s cheeks before him and prodded gently at that hole.

“I missed you too,” Steve murmured, and then moaned a little into his pillow. Billy looked up and saw him red-faced either with arousal or self-consciousness. He leaned forward as he slowly circled Steve’s whole, tenderly stretching him by careful degrees. He had been fast before and not careful enough. But _Steve_ , Steve was always so gentle with him and the times he wasn’t, when they went fast and hard, he made sure Billy was okay and that he felt good.

Billy felt a lump in his throat as he crouched over Steve and kissed every little mole along Steve’s back he could find. 

When they were out together in public, they were pals. The inseparable Billy and Steve. It seemed as if the entire town had been shocked. In public, they gave each other shit and Billy put on his usual act and leered at girls and their affection was translated into bullshit insults and endless competitions. But _here_ … Steve’s room was sacred. And here, Billy could admit, Steve had him by the balls utterly and completely. So much that he found himself choking up, a swell of emotion rushing through him as he sank a finger inside Steve.

“No, you don’t get it though, like I really...” Billy found himself babbling now. “I _love_ you, Steve, I...I’d do anything, _anything_ …” Tears leaked from his eyes and he looked up to see Steve’s soft brown eyes shining back at him, and he added a second finger and watched Steve’s mouth fall open as he pushed back against Billy’s hand. He watched Steve move against him and the way his pretty mouth opened and closed and his eyes slipped shut as he took in every touch.

“Billy, I…” Steve licked his lips and seemed hardly able to talk. “I like when you’re like this... _ah_ …Please… Keep talking…What did you miss?”

That was the difficult part, Billy thought. But he closed his eyes as he worked Steve open and tried not to think too much, letting his heart go for Steve. “I...I dunno, I missed your smile and…” His breath was short, his cock throbbing and Steve moaned, loud, as Billy added a third finger. He was good and open now though and Billy removed his hand and he shook as he pressed up himself up against Steve who shifted a little, his ass up in the air. 

“I missed… You...you keep me on the ground like...I’m better when you’re around, I feel... _good_ ,” he rambled, hardly knowing what he was saying, his mouth hanging open as he looked down and watched his cock slide smoothly between those pink, round cheeks. “Fuck, I love you, I...you’re the real thing, you’re just the real thing for me…” He bit down hard on his lip, sliding out and thrusting back in and watching Steve’s reaction. Steve looked back at him like he was seeing God, a tear sliding down his face. “You’re it, baby,” Billy babbled, shaking from how hard he already wanted to come. “I...I need you...I need you…”

“I need you too,” Steve said, his voice cracking all over the place. “Billy, yes…”

Steve sounded wrecked and Billy slumped over and felt himself slipping out of control, his hips snapping suddenly into Steve and he braced his hands on either side of Steve and cried out as he fell over the edge, pounding his orgasm into Steve who moaned and whimpered until Billy collapsed on top of him, shaking.

“Baby, come here,” Steve murmured and he half fell of Steve, who turned on his side and they lay facing each other in bed, catching their breath. Steve grinned at him and reached up to wipe a tear away. “Aw, you’re crying.”

Billy was red in the face and was sure he was flushing further and he grumbled, “So are you. Pussy.”

Steve snorted a laugh at that and leaned in to kiss him. 

“Wanted to last longer,” Billy mumbled, and glanced down at Steve who was softening now and he frowned. “When did you even come?”

“Eh, I dunno,” Steve said. “It’s a blur.”

“C’mere.” Billy grabbed at him and Steve shifted so they were cuddled up together, naked and sticky. He leaned on one hand and rested his other on Steve’s chest, fiddling with little chest hairs, admiring every inch of that body. “I really like your ass,” Billy said, smiling slyly.

“Yeah, I can tell,” Steve said, chuckling. “Well...maybe I don’t have to start working out right away.”

“Yeah?” Billy perked up. “You hungry? You wanna order pizza?”

“One thing at a time,” Steve said. “Hey, I love you too. _So_ much. Did I say that?”

“Your ass said it,” Billy said, smirking. He reached back and gave it a slap and watched Steve yelp in consternation.

“Dick,” Steve muttered, but now he looked at Billy seriously. “Were you okay while I was gone though? Like…?”

Billy’s mouth twisted. “It sucked. For real.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve said, and kissed each of Billy’s cheeks and the tip of his nose. “Next time it’ll be us together. You and me.” He reached for Billy’s hand and tangled their fingers together. “You want me, I’m yours. Forever.” Billy could think of no response to that as his heart felt like it was growing too big for his body but Steve only smiled at him, that sweet smile Billy had missed so intensely. 

“Ah, okay...yeah good.” Billy managed, and Steve chuckled so that Billy felt it in his own body as they held each other in bed.

 


End file.
